


Midnight runaway

by womb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reikuri, tbh i mostly wrote this out of spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: Being left out by their friends, Reiner and Krista find solace in each other throughout the party.





	Midnight runaway

**Author's Note:**

> *Unbeta'd  
> **implied beruani

_He does not belong here._

Reiner Braun thinks to himself as he takes yet another sip of the cold beer, eyeing his friend –who’s currently making a foul out of himself- from his place on the couch. With the alcohol giving him the courage that he normally lacks, Berthold slowly approached Annie, a girl that he had his eyes on for quite some time now. He was sweating, blushing and laughing, most likely at his own jokes. The girl seemed unfazed.  Reiner could tell that his advances were awkward in a way that would make him batter himself in shame when he’s sober.

 Reiner makes a mental note to not make it any easier on him, and to not hold back on the teasing as a punishment for leaving him behind less than thirty minutes after they arrived. Alone with his thoughts, in a party full of strangers (and a drunk Berthold), Reiner couldn’t think of a better thing to do than glue himself to the couch and sip on drinks until it’s appropriate to pick up his friend and leave.

 _When is it appropriate to leave though?_ He used to be the last person to leave a party, and sometimes, when he’s not leaving with a girl ( _or two)_ he would stay for the after party.  

 There was a time when Reiner was the life of the party, when such loud funky music didn’t exactly make his ears bleed, when he had no problem getting along with faceless strangers to never see them again in the morning, or waking up next to girls he cannot bother to remember their names (that was something he took pride in, even).  That was years ago, back when he was at the peak of perfecting your typical high school jock façade. A façade he put mostly to survive among his peers. But everything comes to an end and the façade was no longer needed, it slowly crumbled away as he graduated high school.  And now without a mask to keep, such ambiance was no longer worth enduring.

  _He does not belong here, anymore_. To be accurate he never really did, but there was a time where he bothered to fit in.

He scans the crowds; Berthold is nowhere to be seen.  “ _Great_ ”, he mutters to himself and then pulls out his phone and types slowly, it was hard to see the buttons in the dim light “ _where the fuck are you_ ”... He presses ‘send’ knowing that Berthold most likely won’t see it. He was about to dip his head down in frustration when a playful feminine voice cuts its way through the loud music

“You don’t look like you’re having fun”

 He glanced up at a small framed girl who was standing in front of him: looking at him in anticipation, tugging at her blonde hair strands and smiling nervously. Although the room was badly lit (intentionally so, probably) Reiner recognized her childlike face, it was no other than Krista, the sweetest girl in town and everybody’s childhood crush, Reiner included.

 “I’m not” Reiner says with a _hopefully_ friendly smile on his face, Krista’s smile widens in relief

“Good, me neither.” She announces.

 “Are you by yourself?” he makes a space for her on the couch inviting her to take a seat.

“ _Uhm_...not really... I’m friends with the host and she’s kind of busy right now” she looks around as if she’s looking for someone before raising  her head up and glancing at Reiner, their height differences is more noticeable now that they’re both sitting. “I don’t know anyone beside you here, I felt sort of left out I guess.”

 Krista and Reiner weren’t close per see, they shared classes before but they were merely acquaintances. Reiner can count the times he spoke to her with the digits of one hand. But in such circumstances, they both seem reassured by each other’s presence in a way.

“That makes us a two then”

He tells her how Berthold begged him to go with him to the party; he himself was only going because Annie was going to be there, how he abandoned him as soon as he spotted her.

“And then my man, Bertl, mysteriously disappeared...” Reiner concluded, running his hands on his short hair and sighed dramatically. Krista giggled at his display

“How could you even lose that tall giant in a crowd?! I never thought that such thing was even possible... You sure are something Reiner” she rested her hands on her knees, unintentionally bringing the man’s attention to her figure. She was wearing some sort of a tiny black dress; knee length sockets hugging her legs while an oversized jacket wrapped around her small figure, making it look ever smaller.

She looks as cute as ever. She is the kind of girl that would still look good straight out of the bed, with puffy eyes, and bed hair. Reiner would love to see her with puffy eyes and bed hair.

He almost vocalizes his thoughts, but he doesn’t. He never does, it has been years and he has never once slipped. But in times like this he wonders why it is so important for him to keep repressing such thoughts; he wonders how her reaction would be at such thoughts. He wonders if she would ever think the same about him.

The silence stretches, Krista was slightly fidgeting in her seat. It looked like she had things to say as well.

 “Hey” Reiner suddenly suggests “Wanna get out of here?”

“And Bertl?” she says. Of course she wouldn’t forget about him, being the sweetheart that she is. But he isn’t going to allow her to guilt trip him into staying.

“You know Krista, that fucker is probably somewhere getting laid while we’re dying in here” Reiner was half serious, but he internally hopes that Berthold would be indeed getting laid. He gets up and Krista follows.

_______

 The soft breeze of summer night brushes their skin ever so gently as soon as they exit the house. A sense of relief washes over them. The make their way to Reiner’s car, he was dizzy and his steps were slightly uncoordinated, He didn’t see Krista drinking a single drop though. They silently agree that she drives as he hands her his car keys.

“Where to?” she asks. Reiner shrugs, it didn’t really matter. It seemed like she was driving aimlessly, he didn’t mind. However Krista told him that she had a destination in mind. Her voice was soothing as she told him that she’s taking them to the dockyard, somewhere she likes to think of as her own hideaway. Reiner can picture her sitting on the wooden floorboard, her short stature preventing her from dipping her feet in the water.

He chuckles at the mental image.

“What’s so funny?” Krista inquires, one thin eyebrow raised in near-amusement.

“Oh it’s nothing; I was just wondering whenever your feet can reach the water surface when you’re-”

“Oh my god, I knew it” Krista cuts him short, she shakes her head and sighs before adding “it was a matter of time before you make a comment about my height”

He feels content; he never once thought that he would end up alone with his childhood crush, driving to nowhere. It seemed like the drive could go on forever. He knows it wouldn’t and he knows that when Krista leaves the car, and waves him goodbye, he would be all by himself again. Unless he says something, does something to prevent her from slipping away, like she never was.

“You’ve changed you know” the girl says out of the blue. He hums, and waits for her to further explain. “I thought it was weird to find you sitting there all by yourself... It was sort of... out of character. You were always the outgoing kind of guy”

Reiner knew that his previous behavior would draw attention to him, he wasn’t aware that he caught Krista’s attention as well. He tilts his head to the side, searching for her eyes. But her eyes were focused on the road when she said

“I know it sounds weird but for some reason, I thought it was hard to approach you before so I’m glad I got to meet you tonight” the words coming out of her lips feels eerie, making Reiner questions whenever she actually said them or not. But she did, and she’s now side-glancing at him, she was done talking and is waiting for his reaction.

“And you, Krista, have remained the same as ever... You are simply too good. I think you were also hard to approach” he confesses. “Yeah... I’m glad we crossed paths tonight” He smiles. They both smile. Feelings disclosed, reciprocated and somehow more valid.

 

Neither of them felt the need to say anything more than they did. They fall into silence, albeit a comfortable one this time.

Reiner’s phone started vibrating, he considers ignoring it before deciding against it so he picks it up _“Sorry for making you wait for me, you’re gonna have to go home without me tonight ;)”_ he doesn’t know whenever he should be angry at his friend or be impressed by him. Krista notices the silly grin of Reiner’s face. He says, even before she asks

“I was right; things are going well for Bertl”              

                                                                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, you can send me prompts on my tumblr  
> Reihisu @ tumblr


End file.
